The use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for personal and commercial use continues to grow. Some UAVs may be controlled by a human operator with a remote control. Other UAVs may include control software, which is some cases, may enable these UAVs to operate autonomously or semi-autonomously. Using sensors on the UAV, this control software may provide a sense and avoid system that senses objects and generates instructions for a propulsion system to avoid collisions.